deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogers' Rangers
Rogers' Rangers was initially a provincial company from the colony of New Hampshire, attached to the British Army during the Seven Years War (called the French and Indian War in the United States). The unit was quickly adopted into the British army as an independent ranger company. It was trained by Major Robert Rogers as a rapidly deployable light infantry force tasked mainly with reconnaissance as well as conducting special operations against distant targets. Their tactics, built on earlier colonial precedents, but codified for the first time by Rogers, proved remarkably effective, so much so that the initial company was expanded into a ranging corps of more than a dozen companies (containing as many as 1,200-1,400 men at its peak). The ranger corps became the chief scouting arm of British Crown forces by the late 1750s. The British valued them highly for gathering intelligence about the enemy. Battle vs. Gurkhas (by Goddess of Despair) Gurkhas Rogers’ Rangers Robert Rogers and three of his elite “Rangers” are setting up their camp. Two Rangers are starting a fire, whilst Robert Rogers cleans his Brown Bess Musket. In the center of the camp, an American revolutionary flag stood blowing in the wind. Nearby, four Gurkhas approach the camp, hired by the British. Seeing the American flag, two Gurkhas take aim with their Baker rifles. “There was supposed to be four.” The Gurkha leader thought to himself before giving the order to fire. Suddenly, the Gurkha to his right gets blasted by a musket ball! Hearing the gunshot, the other Rangers in the camp immediately looked up and saw the Gurkhas approaching from the hillside. The Gurkha leader turned and blasted the Ranger to his right, sending his corpse rolling down the hill. The other two Gurkhas opened fire with their Baker rifles, both shots landing on the same Ranger’s chest. With a courageous roar, the three Gurkhas charged towards the remaining Rangers. Robert Rogers took aim with his Brown Bess, hitting one of the Gurkhas in the throat with a lucky shot. The other Ranger took aim with a Blunderbuss; however when he pulled the trigger the weapon jammed. He threw the useless firearm onto the ground and grabbed his Tomahawk as a Gurkha approached him. He swung high, though the Gurkha ducked the attack and sliced at his left knee, then at his right, bringing down the American before thrusting into his Kukuri into his target’s throat. The other Gurkha sprinted towards the final Ranger, who in response hurled his Tomahawk, implanting the hatchet into the Gurkhas’ head. He turned and looked into the eyes of the final Gurkha. The stared at one another for a moment before, the Ranger grabbed his Brown Bess Musket and began to load it. The Gurkha rushed towards him with his Kukuri. Roger began to shove his round into the Brown Bess as the Gurkha neared. He lifted the musket and blasted the Gurkha point-blank. Lowering his musket, Roger looked at the bodies around him, then towards the revolutionary flag, and yelled in victory. Expert's Opinion Whilst the Gurkhas were undoubtedly skilled, however Rogers' Rangers carried more devastating firearms and a greater understanding of stealth, which ultimately lead them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Caçadores (by Master of Awesomeness) TBW Winner: Roger's Rangers Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:US Warriors